Not The Way It Was Imagined
by Azkadellio
Summary: While Tori is getting ready to a video chat with her girlfriend Jade, her sister Trina, once again, barges in and tries to get one of her shirts. While looking for a shirt to wear, she tells Tori about a stain on the last shirt she 'borrowed'. Short one-shot with Jori and mention of Brina. Slight M for what Trina admits, plus what Tori and Jade do while chatting.


**Random one-shot. No real reason behind it. Just wanted to write something with Jade messing with Tori. Quick background for this, Jade went to New Jersey for a family reunion. I chose New Jersey because, if I remember correctly, Elizabeth Gillies is originally from there before she moved to California to do** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"I need to borrow that new shirt you just bought." Trina says as I boot up my PearBook for my chat with Jade while she's in New Jersey to visit family.

"I just bought it four hours ago. No." I say, putting in my password. Thankfully, Trina will never figure it out because Jade came up with it and told me what she chose.

"Oh, come on. I have a date tonight." Trina whines, opening my closet to try to find the shirt.

"Too bad. Last time you wore one of MY shirts, you stretched it out and got some weird stain on the chest." I say, glaring at her as my wallpaper, a picture of Jade dressed as a Gothic looking Snow White with a poisoned apple under a tree, comes up.

"It's not my fault you have such small boobs. And you do _not_ want to know what the stain was." Trina says, her back to me. "Or why it was on the inside." I barely hear her mumble.

"What did you do with my shirt?" I ask, glaring at her.

"Well, Beck and I were getting a little excited, and I noticed that he was hard, so I gave him a handjob." Trina says, not seeing the appalled look on my face since her back is to me. "I took the shirt off so he could stare at my boobs, and when he came on me, I guess I didn't give it enough time to dry before putting your shirt back on."

"TRINA! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yell, glaring at her, not seeing the incoming call from Jade on her PearBook.

"You asked." Trina says, dropping the shirts she was picking up as she turns around.

"Get the hell out of my room!" I say, accidentally accepting the call as I get up to push Trina out of my room.

"What the hell is going on over there?" I hear from my PearBook after slamming my door, ignoring Trina's complaints.

"You don't want to know." I fume, sitting back on my bed and crossing my legs. "One of these days, I think I might end up murdering Trina." I say with a sigh. "So, how's the family reunion going?" I ask, wanting to get my mind off of Trina.

"Not as interesting as things at Cada de Vega, that's for sure." Jade says, chuckling. "Tell me what Trina did so I can decide the proper way to torture her when I get back." She says, her tone telling me she won't accept no as an answer. Not that she ever did.

"She stole one of my shirts a few weeks ago, stretched out the chest area." I start, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself down.

"Well, her tits are as big as mine. It's bound to happen with your shirts." Jade intervenes, chuckling.

"Then she gave Beck a handjob and let him cum on her chest, and he stained the shirt." I finish, sending a glare to her.

"Why the fuck would you tell me what my dumbass ex and his untalented girlfriend did that?" Jade asks, glaring at me in return.

"Because you cut me off and mentioned my sister's boobs." I counter, shaking my head. "Anyway." I say, clearing my throat.

"God, now I have to kill Beck and Trina, and burn my ears off for hearing that." Jade shudders.

"You wanted to know, and I told you that you didn't want to know." I say back, shaking my head again. "So, when are you going to be back?" I ask, looking at her.

"Couple of days." Jade says, fixing her robe.

"Did you just get out of the shower or something?" I ask, just noticing the robe and her hair is a little wet.

"Yeah. We went swimming and I had to wash the chlorine out of my hair." Jade says, sighing as she brushes her hair back with her fingers.

"You let people see you in a bikini?" I ask, feeling jealous.

"Relax. It was that black one-piece that doesn't show anything." Jade deadpans. "You know I won't let anyone but you see me in a bikini anymore."

"Not since we went to Venice and got stuck in Beck's R.V." I mutter, looking away.

"Be nice or I won't show you my tan." Jade smirks, her hands moving to undo the strap keeping her robe together.

"But you don't tan." I counter, confused.

"I can if I want." Jade says, undoing the strap and flicking her hair over her shoulders, pulling the robe open.

"Whoa." I say, seeing her lightly tanned skin as she removes the robe, her large breasts slowly being revealed, her cleavage shining from still being wet from her shower.

"Are you going to be nice now?" She asks, slowly spreading her legs.

"Uh-huh." I say, my eyes going from her cleavage to her legs.

"You know, it's not really fair." She says, snapping her legs shut and closing the robe. "Here I am, getting ready to show you my tan, but you're still dressed. I miss your amazingly tanned skin." She adds with a pout.

I should've known something was up when she pouted, Jade never pouts. But I didn't think. She's been gone for over a week, we haven't had some alone time since a few days before because she was too busy packing and getting last minute things taken care of, and this is the first time we've been able to talk for a few days, and she knows how much I like seeing her nude body. So, as I quickly strip my clothes, running to make sure my door is locked first, I miss the slow growing smirk on Jade's face.

When I remove my bra and kick off my panties, I quickly lay on my back, spreading my legs to entice Jade.

Within a minute, we're both playing with ourselves, Jade's robe gone as I stripped. As we rub and finger ourselves, I fail to notice a knocking on Jade's door. "Tori, wait." Jade says, pulling her robe back on and fixing her hair.

"I can't." I say, too close to stop now.

"Hey Jade. Who're you talking too?" I hear a female voice say from Jade's end, knocking me out of my thoughts and quickly jumping off my bed, grabbing a robe from my closet.

"This is Tori. My girlfriend." Jade says when I make myself known again, putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Hey. I'm Jade's cousin." The woman, who looks a bit like Jade but her hair brunette, Jade's natural color before she dyed it. "Uh, I think your robe is a little short." She says, a blush on her cheeks.

"What?" I say, looking down as Jade laughs. "Oh, my God!" I say, seeing how short the robe really is, barely covering up my shaven mound. Crossing my legs, I grab a pillow and place it in front of me, blushing madly. "I am so sorry." I say, looking at my keyboard.

"When did you shave?" Jade gasps out, laughing.

 **And this is the end. Sorry, had to end it this way.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you found this funny.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
